TMNT Bedtime Campaign
by Rebel Mutant
Summary: A Parent promised her Kids a TMNT Bedtime story, little do these Kids know this Parent knows more about TMNT then they do. What results is an RPG Campaign disguised as a Fanfic
1. Be Careful What You Wish For

_**(Mutant Academy may or may not continue due to lack on interest and on the subject of Mutant Academy, part of me felt bad because in the opening chapter, I don't really show how character creation in the TMNT RPG is done, and what's worse Since I didn't actually determine anything by dice rolls I was undercutting the actual arbitrary nature of the game, well I want to make up for that with this story, here the Characters have been decided by random dice rolls with actual dice, the species were chosen at random, as was Mutation and Educational backgrounds, this is basically a TMNT a& Other Strangeness Campaign in Fanfiction form to give any of you whippersnappers who were born after 1999, what this vernal old RPG is like, and on the subject of this story, I'm writing imagining I'm an exhausted parent, who promised to tell a TMNT Bedtime Story to His or Her kids but is going to half some fun telling the story as well)**_

Once upon a time there was a Princess named Barbara but everyone called her Barbie because she loved to play with Barbies. Her brother Joe liked playing with G.I. Joes. Both the Prince and the Princess were very fat because they spent all their time eating sweets and playing with dolls instead of getting proper exercise. The King and Queen were very worried about their children's risk of Type 2 Diabetes and Heart Disease. They decided to call Cousin Erick who was studying to be a Wizard.

"Yeah I can get them to exercise." Said Cousin Erick "But I should warn you my methods might be a little…Unorthodox."

Barbie and Joe were overjoyed when they heard Cousin Erick was coming over to play they hadn't seen him since they were six and he was twelve before going to Wizard's School.

The doorbell to the castle rang. There was Erick now a tall and lanky teenager with acne and a scraggly beard

"Hi!" He said "I missed you Guys so much! I want to tell you guys about Wizard's School!"

"Want to play Barbies?" Asked Barbie

"Or G.I. Joe?" Asked Joe

"How would you like to learn a Big Kid's game I learned in Wizard's School?" Erick asked with a twinkle in his eye

"Whoa! Cool!" Joe pumped his fist n

"Is it one of those gross boy games?" Barbie asked with a scrunched up face

"It's not gross." Erick replied "But it has Animals…You like Animals right? Fluffy Kittens, Puppies and Bunnies, Majestic Lions and Tigers and Birds and Dolphins and all kinds of stuff."

"How do we play this game?" Joe asked

"I'll show you in the parlor." Erick winked

In the Parlor Erick set down three books that looked like picture books and he got out his little bag of dice. "For starters you need two different kinds of dice, Three six sided dice and two ten sided dice also known as percentile dice and… Hmmm that's funny I seem to have lost my third D6 well no matter we'll just use 2D6 and roll one more for the total now…Let's begin…"


	2. How to Create a Mutant

_**(OK Balls to the Walls People...This is where I show my work and show you how you create a Mutant...All the statitistics you will I actually rolled with dice, this might a tiny bit boring so I threw in some wry commentary just to keep things entertaining)**_

Barbie's Character

IQ: 1+1+3= 5

Mental Endurance: 2+2=1 =5

Mental Affinity: 6+1=2 =9

Physical Strengh : 6+3+2=11

Physical Prowess: 2+4+4 =10

Physical Endurence: 4+4+2 =10

Physical Beauty: 6+6+2= 14 (Barbie was very pleased to have a high beauty score)

Speed: 5+5+4 =14

Barbie's Chosen Book: Road Hogs (Barbie chose the Road Hogs book because it didn't have the word 'Mutant' in the title, Joe pointed out that made no sense as all the Books were about Mutants and accused Barbie of trying too hard to be prim and proper when it wasn't nessacary)

Animal Table: 35= Forest Animals

Species: 46 = Ringtail (Barbie had no idea what a Ringtail was, so Erick showed her a picture of one telling her it was a relative of the Raccoon, after seeing the Ringtail was suffficianly cuddly looking Barbie was quite pleased with what she got)

The Ringtail had four attribute bonuses

IQ + 1 Making for 6 IQ

ME +1 Making for 6 Mental Endurance

MA + 1 Making for 10 Mental Affinity

PP + 2 Making for 12 Physical Prowess

Mutation: 26= Accidental Encounter with some 'Strange Stuff' that causes Animals to mutate

Education: 73= Adopted by a 'Mentor' who teaches and guides the character of some form of special training this is often Ninjitsu but all areas of special training can be selected. These characters learn to be philosophic about all creatures. Their attitude can be summed up as some people are good, some bad everyone deserves a chance to earn your trust. (Erick started to describe the bonuses Ninja Characters get, but Barbie told him to skip that because she wasn't going to be a Ninja) Character has scavenged and build 3D6 times 100 worth of equipment

Equipment Worth 600 Dollars

Joe's Character

IQ: 3+ 6 +1 =10

Mental Endurance: 1+ 6+4= 11

Mental Affinity: 1+5+4 = 10

Physical Strengh: 5+6+3= 14

Physical: Prowess: 6+4+1 =11

Physical Endurence: 6+2+6 =13

Physical Beauty: 6+2+3=11

Speed: 6+2+4 =12

Joe's Book: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles & Other Strangeness (Joe chose that book because 'The Turtle with the swords' among other things looked 'super cool' unfortunatly both Barbie and Joe were the kind of kids who literally 'judged books by their covers')

Animal Table: 45 = Rural Animals

Species: 65= Rabbit (Joe was not pleased when his dice roll revealed Rabbit, he begged to be able to make another dice roll but Erick refused, telling Joe "You have to accept the Animal that you rolled, that's the rule, what you get you're stuck with" When Joe protested the rule, Erick quickly told him, if he tried to roll again something really bad would happen "Like in the game Jumanji" Erick said that quickly quieted Joe)

Rabbits have two attribute bonuses

PP+1 Making for 12 Physical Prowess

Spd +4 Making for 16 Speed

Mutation: 25 = Accidental Encounter with some 'Strange Stuff' that causes Animals to mutate

Education: 19=Everything is self-taught as the Animal lives in the wild with no help or assitance. Character mistrusts Humans and other Animals. Basic reading, writing and math are at a low leval, Wilderness skills include Prowl, Survival, Skills, Escape Artist, Climbing and Swimming There is PE Bonus of 6, PS Bonus of 3 and PP Bonus of 2 Characters can pick up only one secondary skill, Character has scavenged 3D6 times 100 in equipment, most of it in poor condition

Equipment Worth: 110 Dollars

Additional Bonuses

PE+ 6 Making for 19 Physical Strengh

PS+3 Making for 17 Physical Strengh

PP+2 Making for 14 Physical Prowess

Now came the part of Building a Mutant Character using Biological Energy Points or Bio-E

Barbie's Ringtail has 80 Bio-E Size Leval is 2

Spend 10 Points for Full Hands, 70 Points left

10 for Full Biped = 60 Points

10 for Full Speech = 50 Points

(No Bio-E spent for Human Looks as Erick told Barbie, 'It will make you look like an ugly Human')

5 for 1D6 Climbing Claws = 45 Points

5 for Advanced Hearing = 40 Points

40 Bio-E Points to grow to Size Leval 9

Occupation, Singer and Dancer

Name: Zelda

Alignment: Principled

Joe's Character Building 70 Bio-E Points Size Leval is 3

10 for Full Hands =60 Points

10 FOR Full Biped =50 Ppints

10 for Full Speech =40 Points

(No Bio-E spent for looks as Joe considered it a waste of time)

5 for Leaping Ability = 35 Points

5 for Advanced Hearing = 30 Points

5 for Advanced Smell = 25 Points

25 Points to grow to Size Level 8

Occupation: Bandit

Name: Thunderfoot

Alignment: Unprincipled

At this Point Erik decided it would be a good idea for him to make a character as well as he was an experienced gamer.

IQ: 4+4+6= 14

Mental Endurence: 1+4+6 = 11

Mental Affinity: 6+4+5 = 15

Physical Strengh: 4+3+3=10

Physical Prowess: 6+5+6 = 17

Physical Endurence: 4+2+5=11

Physical Beauty: 5+2+6=13

Speed: 2+1+2=5

Erick's Book: Mutants of the Yucatan (Erick took this Third Option so neither of his cousins would feel slighted by choosing the Book the other sibling chose, however things would not go that simply see below)

Animal Table: 97=Urban Animals (The Book Mutants of the Yucatan stated 'Use Table from TMNT' if 'Urban Animals' was rolled and unfortunatly Erick had to play by the rules, so he picked up TMNT & OS and rolled for an 'Urban Animal'

Species: 15 Dog

(That got Erick excited because in TMNT & OS there is a seperate table of Dog Breeds you roll on if you roll 'Dog' so he rolled for Dog Breed

Breed: 66: Mastiff

Mutation: 46= Accidental Encounter with some 'Strange Stuff' that causes Animals to mutate

(Erick was sligtly bemused that all three of them has rolled 'Accidental Encounter'

Education: 15 =Everything is self-taught as the Animal lives in the wild with no help or assitance. Character mistrusts Humans and other Animals. Basic reading, writing and math are at a low leval, Wilderness skills include Prowl, Survival, Skills, Escape Artist, Climbing and Swimming There is PE Bonus of 6, PS Bonus of 3 and PP Bonus of 2 Characters can pick up only one secondary skill, Character has scavenged 3D6 times 100 in equipment, most of it in poor condition

Equipment Worth: 800 Dollars

When creating a Character Erik was well aware that larger animals have less Bio-E then smaller animals, so when one rolls a large Animal one must spend one's Bio-E carfully, sometimes you have to buy less expensive traits.

Total Bio-50 Size Leval 6

10 for Full Hands =40 Points

5 for Partial Biped= 35

5 for Partial Speech = 30

5 for 1D6 Teeth = 25 Points

5 for 1D4 Claws =20 Points

5 for Advanced Smell =15 Points

15 Bio-E to grow to Size Leval 9

Occupation: Bandit

Name: Rowsberry Woof

Alignment: Scrupulous


	3. Transformation

_**(OK People, here's where the fun begins...And reviewing my last chapter I realize there were some errors in my math calculating attributes but instead of rewriting the chapter I'm going to go with the errors and assume Erick is as bad at math as I am because no one is perfect)**_

"Now the real fun can begin!" Cousin Erick winked as he took some blue powder from his bag and blew the powder over the papers containing the character information.

The Powder quickly became a whirlwind that sucked all three of them into it.

"Erick!" Exclaimed the King "What are you doing?!"

"Don't worry!" Erick said "I'll make sure we all come back in one piece!" And with that the Whirlwind and the Papers disappeared leaving behind only the gamebooks and the dice.

As the three of them fell for what felt like forever they felt themselves transforming. Growing fur all over their bodies and sprouting tails and their ears moving to the tops of their heads.

After falling for seemingly forever the three of them landed with a THUMP!

_**(Short chapter I know but things will get more interesting in the next chapter)**_


	4. Zelda Thunderfoot and the TMNT

_**(OK from here on out Barbie, Joe and Erick will primarily be referred to by their Character Creation's names, Barbie will be known as Zelda, Joe as Thunderfoot, Erick as Rowsberry Woof, the method to this madness will become clear soon)**_

Zelda woke up to the sounds of explosions! Her eyes shot open and she sat upright in her bed "What's going on? What's happening ?!" She asked in a panic

"Zelda! Zelda Sweetie! It's only the Fourth of July!" A beautiful Hispanic Woman with long black hair came to Zelda's side Zelda looked at the woman and the word 'Vanessa' came to her mind, yes this wman was Vanessa her dance instructor.

Zelda looked around and saw she was in the bunk of a trailer that was moving.

She saw out the window that fireworks were exploding outside. Zelda rushed over to the window to get a better look at them. "So pretty!" She gasped bedazzled by all the sparking colors.

"We've finally made it to New York City!" Vanessa said "This will be your first time coming here!"

Zelda nodded and then looked down at her furry paws "I'm all furry!" She gasped

Vanessa laughed "of course you are! You've always been furry!"

Zelda looked in a mirror and she was a bipedal six foot six inch Ringtail.

Suddenly the Trailer hit a bump in the road and Zelda stumbled. Fortunatly Vanessa caught her.

"Do you feel unwell Zelda? You seem out of sorts..." She felt Zelda's forehead "...You feel hot...There's only one cure for that...Ice cream!"  
Zelda's ears perked up hearing the word 'ice cream' Vanessa went over to a mini-fridge, pulled out a quart of chocolate ice cream, put two scoops in a bowl and handed the bowl to Zelda.

"Here you go Sweetie, don't eat too fast or you'll get brain freeze!"

Zelda eagerly devoured the ice cream but she did not get brain freeze, the taste of chocolate brought back good memories and it really did bring her fever down. Satisfied she licked her lips and lay back down on her pillow.

"Sleep tight Zelda." Vanessa cooed tucking the Ringtail in "Tommorow will be your greatest performance yet!"

No one noticed on the side of the road behind some old bushes, a large monsterous dog with glowing yellow eyes was watching them after the trailer was out of sight the dog head back to the forest, his nose to the ground for a specific scent. The scent of...Rabbit and he was close, very close. Having caught the scent the dog dashed into the woods as fireworks lit up the night sky...

Thunderfoot awoke to the sounds of explosions! He awoke jumping thirty feet into the air! Then he saw the explosions were fireworks and he felt relieved. Just then his stomach rumbled, he was devilishly hungry. He looked around for something to eat and saw he was in a deep forest. Wondering how he got here, Thunderfoot felt an itch behind her left ear and he lifted his hind leg to scratch it, that's when he realized what he was doing and gasped in shock over his Rabbit body.

He examined himself from his long rabbit ears to his big bunny feet, he finally said "If I am a Rabbit then I should eat what Rabbits eat." Catching the scent of carrots Thunderfoot hopped over to a nearby garden and started gathering carrots.

Feeling so hungry, once he gathered an armful of them he started devouring them one by one. He didn't notice from the nearby house a light came on. He couldn't hear the voices inside but if he could he would have heard "Dang Ma! Look at the size of that Rabbit!" Suddenly there was the sound of a Dog barking and Thunderfoot's heart froze for a moment then he saw an absolutely ENORMOUS Dog leap over the garden fence. Letting out a scream of terror , Thunder foot leaped over the fence, the Dog following suit.

Thunderfoot was much faster then the Dog and he would have easily escaped...If had not bumped his head into a low hanging tree branch. He was seeing stars for the next couple of minutes. All the while the Dog just sat and waited for him to recover.

Meanwhile...

It was not a pleasent Forth of July for the Turtles as Mikey had caught some mysterious illness. Donatello kept dabbing his Brother's head with a washcloth. When Mikey first started feeling sick earlier that morning Raph felt more then a bit pleased, thinking he'd be able to enjoy the Fourth without any of his Baby Brother's annoying antics. But as the day progressed and Mikey's symptoms got more severe from mere fever and lack of appitite to vomiting and diarrhea to now near comatose. Raph was scared because it seemed like Mikey was dying and worse Donny didn't know what was wrong!

"So what's the sknny?" Raph asked Dnny "You figured out what's going on with Mikey or what?"

"Raph I've told you already I don't know! Donny seemed near the end of his rope. "When I toom a sample of Mikey's blood and looked at it I saw...Things I never saw before...Micropes I couldn't reconize. MIkey's got some sort of virus , but it's a virus I haven't seen of heard of before."

Just then Mikey let out a soft groan "Mikey..." Don whispered "...Can you hear me?" Mikey licked his dry lips "Water..." He croaked "...I'm parched."

Don turned to Raph "Raph go get some water. Mikey's really dehydrated." Raph didn't need to be told twice. He quickly got a glass of water and brought it back to Mikey who gulped it down quickly

"Thanks Raph." Mikey said weakly as he lay back down on his pillow. Don dipped the washcloth in the cold water and resumed dabbing Mikey's forehead, then moved to Mikey's shoulder's neck and arms because Mikey was burning hot


	5. Mysterious Illness

_**(Oh Mikey...Didn't Sensai tell you not to take candy from stranger?")**_

"Where is Leo anyway?" Raph asked

"leo is taking the sample of Mikey's blood over to April's in hope she might reconize something in his blood." Mikey coughed weakly "Guys...My stomach...It hurts!" Mikey was starting to sweat more profusly "Serously...My stomach feels like it's burning inside!"

Don quickly administered a pain killer and drew a sample of fresh blood from Mikey's belly, what he saw alarmed him him. The blood was glowing bright red, illumanated even! Even with the pain killer administered Mikey was still breathing heavily. Raph ran out of the room and came back with a glass of milk

"Here drink this." Raph said pouring the milk into Mikey's mouth the effect was almost instant, Mikey started to relax and breathe normally. Don looked at Raph. "How did you know?" Don asked "That milk would cure his pain?"

"I didn't." Raph said with a shrug "I was just flying by the seat of my shell but I guessed good didn't I?"

Donatello started to pace "I remember hearing something about milk soothing stomach ulcers, but Miley doesn't have ulcers, something strange is going on here and we need to find out what."

Meanwhile as the fireworks started to wind down, the Dog who had been watching Thunderfoot overheard the sounds of voices snd he saw Humans in the distance quickly the Dog put the Rabbit on his back and took him to the shelter of an abandoned mine. There laying in wait he heard the voices of Humans he picked up a few words.

"Dr. Feral won't like this." And "We let another Mutant escape!"

The one Human said "Keep your chins up Men! It's only a matter of time before we find that Mutant I fed some poisoned cake to!" The Dog's ears perked up...What was this about poisoned cake?

"A while back my five year old daughter said a Giant Turtle saved her from a man that tried to kidnap her a Turtle with an orange bandana I told her to take this slice of Devil's food cake and give it to the nice Turtle that slice of cake contained Feral's new virus that can kill Mutants in a matter of days!"

The other men were silent for a moment

"You poisoned a Mutant who saved your daughter from a kidnapper?" Asked one man

"That's cold man, real cold." Replied another

"Dr. Feral pays us to get Mutants for him we can't go soft just because of a few good Samaritans." As the Men headed back to their Van Thunderfoot finally started to wake up 


	6. Mystery and Magic

_**(OK Peeps! This is where the story starts to pick up speed)**_

The next morning Thunderfoot woke up, and the first thing he saw...Was that big snarling Dog.

Thunderfoot was frozen, he wanted to scream but couldn't manage it, because the big slobbering Dog put his paw over his own mouth.

"Thunderfoot." The Dog whispered "I know who you are."

Meanwhile after discovering milk was the thing that seemed to kill the virus inside Mikey, the other Turtles poured gallons of the stuff down Mikey's gullet until Mikey quipped he was going to turn into a cow!

It was good that old Mikey was coming back.

Donatello was still trying to figure out how the milk had cured his brother.

He stopped by April's place to talk about it.

He came to April's just as soon as Casey was bringing home groceries.

"Casey." April said firmly inspecting the groceries "I thought I told you to get organic milk, not the stuff with growth hormones."

Just then the little lightbulb went DING! Inside Donny's head

"Growth hormones? Yes!"

He hugged April feeling giddy

"Thank you, thank you, thank you April!" Donny giggled

"For what?" April was baffled

"You just solved the mystery of what cured Mikey's sickness, the growth hormone rBHT!"

April and Casey just looked utterly bewildered at the moment.

"See it's like this." Donny said as he quickly got back his bearings. "The rBHT in the milk somehow has the power to kill this new virus I discovered inside Mikey."

Meanwhile, Zelda had woken up and was treated to her favorite breakfast, toast with jam and peanut butter, and Vanessa sceduled a 'grooming session' with Demetri.

Demetri was an Australian man who was surprisingly open to the idea of Mutant Animals. Soft spoken and kind Zelda couldn't help but feel good whenever he was in the room.

"Now..." Demetri said as he felt the long human like scalp hair on Zelda's head "How should we do this?"

"I guess I just want a little haircut." Zelda replied

"I think we should do more then just a little trim." Vanessa said "I'm thinking a bob-cut."

Zelda felt herself go into a trance as Demetri started cutting her hair, their trailer was parked by the waterfront and watching the calm blue ocean while feeling Demetri run his comb and sissors through her hair she felt almost ready to fall asleep.

Just then, something happened there was a 'bump' in the trailer that everyone felt

"Did you feel that?" Vanessa asked "Was that an earthquake?"

"Didn't feel like an earthquake." Demetri said "It felt like something is underneith the trailer."

"Well what on Earth could that be?" Vanessa started wringing her hands "A raccoon? A coyote?"

"Better call Animal Control." Demetri said

Meanwhile in the Forest, the Dog had managed to calm Thunderfoot 


	7. The King is Dead

_**(Author's Note: Hi everybody, a note about this chapter a few days ago my Mom's cousin called telling her her Husband was missing, she was worried because his gun was also missing...A few days later my Mom's brother my Uncle called to tell us Tom had been found, he commited suicide, I wrote this after hearing the news)**_

Sometime later the Rowsberry Woof the Mastiff Dog and Thunderfoot the Rabbit were walking through the forest.

"Oh wow Cousin Erick!" The Rabbit gasped "You mean we've actually transformed into Mutant Animals?"

"Yes but it's not that simple..." The Dog replied "At fiurst we were one, now we are two, ourselves and this Mutant Animal whose life we have created while we arein this world you must call me Rowsberry Woof or at least Rowsberry if we call each other by our Human Names it's going to confuse the Natives of this universe."

"I see..." Thunderfoot was beginning to understand a little of what was going on

"The Danger of losing your true idenity is very real." Rowsberry said "Therefore as gamemaster I'm equipped with this."

The Dog reached into his pack and pulled out a comb that was silver on one side, gold on the other "If you need to remember your Human life, comb with the silver side." Rowsberry combed through Thunderfoot's fur "How strange!" Thunderfoot remarked "I can remember back to when I was a baby. I remember my first pair of shoes, my first stuffed animal even my first word..."

"What was your first word?" The Dog asked

"It was...Bottle." Thunderfoot replied

Then suddenly and without warning there was a sharp ringing sound that caused the Rabbit to jump 20 feet inthe air the golden pocket watch around Rowsberry's neck was ringing. Rowsberry opened up the pocket watch and read the message, Rowsbery's jaw dropped "Oh...Oh no!" He gasped

"What? What happened?!" Thunderfoot was feeling his little Rabbit heart start to panic

Rowsberry looked solem

"That was a message from The Duke of Games who sends messages from our world in case of an emergency..."

A tear trickled down Rowsberry's face "Uncle Cornelius, your Dad is dead...Some time after we left he...Killed himself."

"He killed himself?!" Thunderfoot could not believe his ears.

_**(R.I.P. Tom)**_


	8. A Tender Moment

_**(Just one more before I leave for New England)**_

Thunderfoot, realizing his Dad was not only dead but took his own life, burst into tears.

"I want to go home!" The Rabbit sobbed

Rowsberry put his paw around the Rabbit. "I wish I could do that, but we can't go home until we find Barbie...Or Zelda as she named her character."

"Why did Dad kill himself?" Thunderfoot asked wiping tears from his eyes with his paws

"I don't know." Rowsberry whispered "I haven't seen Uncle Cornelius years...But what I do know is that Suicidal People don't give obvious clues that they want to kill themselves sometimes they seem perfectly normal and you never realize they have any pain inside them until they...You know."

Rowsberry hugged Thunderfoot very tightly for a few moments then said "Come...The quicker we find Zelda...The quicker we can leave."

As the two Mutants slowly walked along the Forest's edge, they had no idea they were being watched...Luckily by benevolent beings.

"Holy shell..." Said a thick Brooklyn accent "Leo...Can you believe it? More Mutants!"

"Yeah..." Leo whsispered "Maybe we're not as rare as we thought we were."

They had also overheard the entire exchange, and they didn't quite get the whole 'Named her character' bit they overheard the bit about 'Uncle Cornelius' commiting suicide and even though they had no idea who or what Uncle Conelius was, they had seen enough in their days patrolling the Human World to know about these kinds of things.

"Poor Kid..." Raph shook his head "...His Dad killin' himself...Think we should..."

"Let's not introduce ourselves just yet." Leo whispered "After all, they're having a rough time, we don't want to startle them."

_**(Read and review!)**_


End file.
